On Random Notes of Parchment
by Lady Arachnia
Summary: After the war is over, Hermione is in emotional pain. She flees to the Room of Requirement and in it finds a confidant. But when he comes into her world, she tries to send him back. Things are turned upsidedown and a new girl appears in 1948 Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**July 13, 1998**

"My god, Hermione!" Draco shouted at the bushy-haired girl, "Do you have to be so friggin' dense? I'm not interested in you in any way!" Hermione's mouth fell open. How could Draco say that? She had saved his life and had loved him since fourth year, but now he was being so cruel to her. He wasn't even interested in friendship even though they had fought side-by-side many long and lonely nights. Tears formed in her amber eyes. "Oh gods, Mione, I didn't mean to-" His voice trailed off as tears spilled down Hermione's cheeks and she fled. "Hermione! I'm sorry!" Hermione didn't even turn from her mad run into Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione ran straight to the Room of Requirement. _I need a place to hide my tears. I need a place to hide my tears. I need a place to hide my tears. _She thought over and over. The door appeared in the wall and Hermione rushed inside. The door disappeared behind her and Hermione found herself in a room resembling an attic. She slumped down in an old rocking chair, crying. After a while, Hermione could cry no more tears. She began to examine her surroundings. There were several boxes and one large green trunk. Hermione cautiously opened the trunk. Inside lay carefully folded Slytherin robes. _Whose trunk is this?_ Hermione mused as she dug deeper into the trunk. Her hand hit something slightly harder than the robes around it and she pulled it out. It was a journal much like Tom Riddle's that Ginny had been given back in second year. The black leather cover was devoid of any name, but it had an embossed, golden heart. Embossed, red blood dripped from the jagged tears in the heart. Hermione was curious, whoever had owned this journal was in deep pain, if not physically at least mentally. She opened it to the first page and began to read the diary entries. 

_**September 11, 1948**_

_**This is my diary of thoughts, dreams, and oh-so-hidden feelings. People are too hard to trust, and on top of it all, it hurts to trust them. I trusted someone with my heart and they broke it.**_

Hermione smiled sadly in agreement with the author.

_**I am Head Boy, but what does that mean? I'm just in power over most students, aren't I? It doesn't help my position anyhow. Most boys at the age of 18 are dating or engaged. Me? I'm still to closed off from the rest of the world I guess. No one wants to come near me because of the façade I've put up the last nine years of my life. I'd always hoped I'd find someone that would see behind the mask and hold out their hand to me. It's just so hard, knowing that no one cares about you at all. Sure, I have the Knights, but what are they but a bunch of bumbling fools. Why did I even start the Knights? It was folly. Pure unadulterated folly. Now, I am expected to lead them into a Muggle-free life after all the destruction they wish to cause. In a way, that I want to cause. But I carried out my vengeance long ago, didn't I? What need is there for more? **_

Hermione's blood ran cold. This way the diary of young Tom Riddle, the future Lord Voldemort. The man who had destroyed her life so thoroughly. She flipped the page, hoping to learn more. Instead, it was blank. "That's weird." She set the opened diary on the floor and searched through the trunk again. Nothing more turned up. She glanced down at the diary. Her heart stopped, there was writing on the page.

_**Who are you that you have found my belongings? There is a quill and ink in the chest.**_

Hermione stared at the writing for a moment, remembering what had happened to Ginny Weasley, and decided to risk it. She found the ink and quill where they hadn't been before and scribbled down a reply.

_**I am Hermione Granger, you are Tom Riddle, correct?**_

Her words sank into the page. In a moment, Tom had written back.

_**Hello, Hermione. Yes, I am Tom Riddle. How did you find this diary?**_

Hermione paused and chose her words carefully.

_**I fled to the Room of Requirement, asking for a place to hide. I found the trunk and was curious. Your diary was inside.**_

Her words disappeared and a few minutes later, a reply appeared.

_**So you found the Attic of Memories. I found it once, too. I ran from my heart and my feelings. That was a long time ago though. Why did you run to the Room?**_

Why was Tom being so nice? Wasn't he supposed to be evil and trying to seduce her as in all the stories?

_**Why should I share my innermost feelings with the likes of you, Voldemort?**_

Hermione snapped at him, her words seemed to crackle with anger.

_**So you know who I became. It is after the war is it not? As you read in my previous entry, I think forming the Knights was folly, but how could I back down? I'd taught them what it was to back away from me before my vengeance was carried out, they too could just as easily turn on me and destroy me. I did what I did only to preserve myself.**_

Hermione's eyes flooded with bitter tears as she remembered all those that had died to stop him.

_**Instead of one dying, you killed thousands. You killed mothers, fathers, husbands, wives, sons, daughters, cousins, brothers, and sisters. Yet you did it all to save yourself. You are a selfish, unaccepting, no account prig! **_

Hermione's tears had returned as she thought of how Neville had finally had his parents returned to him, alive and mentally stable when Voldemort had killed first his parents and then him. Sirius had just reappeared, only to be killed by Bellatrix right in front of Harry. Hermione had seen Bill and Fluer die at their own reception. Tonks and Remus had barely become engaged when they died in each other's arms. Molly was reliving the pain of her brothers' deaths when Fred and George were tortured into an insanity much like the Longbottoms'. Hermione had lost her own parents when King's Cross had been attacked. Ginny had been mortally wounded and only just survived. How many that Hermione had loved had died at the hands of Voldemort and his followers? How many had lost the ones they loved? All because he had been selfish? A single tear ran down her cheek and dripped onto the page.

_**Please, don't cry. I know there is no way you can ever forgive me for what I have done. No way I can apologize to those I have wronged, but please, don't cry. It only hurts worse when you cry. I know, I used to cry once, but people used that against me and it hurt. I never wanted to cause so much pain and sorrow, but it seems I have. Just please, don't cry and don't leave me alone again. I need you.**_

Hermione stared at the ink words on the diary page. "Oh Merlin." She whispered. So Tom had actual feelings after all. The very man that had destroyed the lives of so many was telling her that he needed her in his life. It was the very first time anyone had ever told her that.

_**If I could change the past I would. But I can't, so now I must make the best of the future.**_

Hermione sighed as she stared at Tom's words. Tom wrote some more.

_**Please, come back with me for just one moment, so that I can see you.**_

A reluctant sigh escaped her lips.

_**All right, but only for a moment.**_

Suddenly the room began to spin and Hermione felt herself falling through swirling gray mist. She landed in the Astronomy Tower in Hogwarts, in 1948. A handsome young man with wavy brown hair and deep onyx eyes turned to face her. "Hello, Hermione." Tom said softly. Hermione froze and started to back away, afraid. Pain filled Tom's eyes. "I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you. I-" He stopped, his hand outstretched to her. "Please, all I ask is one moment that you pretend I'm not the monster I will become in my future. That is all I ask. That for one moment, I will know what it is like to be around a girl that is not absolutely terrified of or fawning over me." Hermione took a deep breath and gingerly placed her small, browned hand in his large, pale one. Tom pulled her slowly closer to him until they were only a foot apart and he sat down on the window seat, pulling Hermione down beside him. Stars twinkled in the night sky. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes as she spotted the formation for which Sirius had been named. She found the formation of Draco and was reminded of her own heartache. Another tear slipped down her cheek. To her surprise, Tom gently brushed it away. "No tears, remember?" His voice was soft and kind. His onyx eyes were full of hope, hope that Hermione would allow him to become almost human again. Hope that she would be the one to heal his hurting heart. Hermione abruptly stood up. "I have to go, Riddle." She said quickly and the room began spinning. "No, please don't go. Not yet." But the room dissolved into mist and Hermione was back in the Attic of Memories. The diary lay open beside her. Tom had written to her again.

_**Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please, just try. Don't leave alone again. Please…..**_

Hermione felt her heart wrench at the pleading in his words. She wrote one last time.

_**I've got to go, but I will take the diary with me wherever I go and will write to you when I have the chance.**_

Tom responded quickly.

_**Thank you so much, Hermione.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review, I need it so bad. Thankies if you do and I will try to respond sometime, but yeah. I hope to post the next chappy soon! If I don't go crazy from the last day of school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**July 14, 1998**

Hermione woke up the next morning with a headache. She groaned and rolled back over in her bed. "Not time to get up!" She growled at the sun as it beamed its brilliant light into the room.

"Hermioneeeeee!" Ginny called in a sing-song voice as she flung open Hermione's curtains, "It's time to get up!"

"No!" Hermione pulled the blankets over her head, "Not getting up!"

"Come on, it's a beautiful day out there. Come and enjoy it!"

When Hermione didn't respond, Ginny grabbed the end of Hermione's blanket. "Up! Now!" With that she jerked the blanket off of the bed.

"G'way!" Hermione sat up in bed her bushy hair sticking out at all angles.

Ginny giggled as Hermione threw a pillow at her. "I'll be waiting outside." She shut the bedroom door and left the other girl in peace.

"Such lovely hair." A soft voice drawled sarcastically from the window.

Hermione gave a startled shout. "What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, gaping at Tom Riddle.

He had somehow managed to bring himself into the real world, but how?

"I just reversed the spell that brought you to me last night." He said simply. His onyx eyes sparkled as he glanced at her hair again.

"Why? Why did you come here? Everyone here will hate you!" Hermione hissed at him.

Tom grinned, "No worries, that red-head didn't even see me when she came bouncing in this morning. No one but you can see me."

Hermione sat in stunned silence, "Tom, you can't be here!" She said finally.

"And why not?" He demanded.

"Because," She was at a loss for words, "Well, because, you killed so many of friends and even my own family! My parents, my best friends, people I loved. You killed them all!"

"Hermione," Tom began.

"No! Get out of here!" She threw his diary at him.

He caught it with one hand. "I have every right to a second chance! I'm tired of being told, both in the past and present, that I can't do something! Don't tell me I can't stay in your time."

Hermione backed against a wall as he advanced angrily on her. She seized up her wand and pointed it at him. "Stay where you are!" She commanded.

Tom stopped moving and looked at her wand. "Hermione, I don't want to hurt you. I want your help and your friendship."

The bushy-haired girl shook her head. "No, you want to come back, more powerful than ever."

"I wasn't always the monster you depict me as." He told her softly, "I used to be different." He took another step towards her.

She was about to curse him into oblivion when he, too, pulled out his wand and shouted a spell.

The world was suddenly spinning around the pair as the spells collided. In an instant everything had changed.

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

**A/N: I know it's short, but I a) needed to update and b) have the chapter being written out. In theory it should be out in the next week. I know I'm slow, but please bear with me.**


	3. Emily Ophelia Ravensdale

**Chapter 3**

**September 10, 1948**

Tom Riddle shoved past the girl blocking his path. "Move."

The girl opened her mouth to call out to him, but he wasn't interested.

She hung her head and looked dazedly about the crowded hallways. Young witches and wizards mingled around her, trying to get to their classes. They were giving her odd looks as she wandered about clad only in her pajamas.

Something tugged at the back of the girl's mind as she wandered about the slowly emptying halls. She found herself in front of a faintly familiar door. Before she could even knock the door swung open.

"Ah, I had a feeling there would be someone out here." A strangely familiar older wizard stood in the doorway. "Come in, my dear." He stepped aside and allowed her in.

He ushered her to a seat beside his desk at the front of the room. After offering her a lemon drop, he sat down. "What can I do for you my dear?" He asked.

"I- I'm not sure," The young woman stuttered, "I can't figure out who I am, I don't remember anything about my past except that it was painful, and I only vaguely recognize this place."

The man listened silently. Then he smiled, "Well, my dear, you do seem to be a witch and from the looks of you, just starting your 7th year. I suppose we could talk to the Headmaster. Perhaps if you spend a year with us you will be able to remember your past. Until then," He stood up and waved his wand. The girl found herself dressed in normal clothes and unmarked robes. "Choose yourself a name that you shall use this year."

"Could you choose it for me? I don't even know where to begin." She replied hesitantly.

The man smiled indulgently, "Of course. Would Emily Ophelia Ravensdale do for the year?"

"Yes, but," She cocked her head, "How did you come up with it so fast?"

He laughed, "I wanted my niece to be named that, but of course my sister thought it was a ridiculous name."

The girl, newly christened Emily Ophelia Ravensdale, laughed too. Then she grew thoughtful, "But what is your name and won't the Headmaster think it odd that there is a new student introduced by you?"

"Oh yes, my name is Albus Dumbledore. But," He added with a wink, "You may call me Uncle Albus."

Emily gave a shy smile, "Certainly, Uncle Albus."

"Now, shall we get you enrolled?" Dumbledore asked, motioning for her to follow him out of the office.

The pair set off down the halls to the Headmaster's office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**At Supper**

"Quiet down everyone." Professor Dippet called over the laughing and talking students.

Everyone immediately grew silent and looked up at the solemn professor.

"Today, we have a new student joining us. Normally such a thing would not be considered, but special circumstances surround our new student. I would like to introduce to you Miss Emily Ophelia Ravensdale." Professor Dippet stepped aside to reveal the young woman. "Miss Ravensdale will be sorted into her house now."

Emily stepped forward nervously and sat down on the stool in front of the entire school. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

_Hmmm…_ A familiar voice said into her head. _You've been here before, somewhere in the future I do believe. Ah yes, Miss Granger!_

Emily was startled, why had she been called Miss Granger? Was that her real name? _I'm terribly sorry. _She thought politely. _But I don't exactly remember my real name. Do you think you could use my new name? At least until I know more about myself?_

_Why of course, my dear girl! _The Hat replied. _Though, I must say that you have indeed changed quite a bit from your future self. You are much more mature. More cunning and crafty than the Gryffindor you were. Perhaps Slytherin would be the best place for you._

"**SLYTHERIN!"** The Sorting Hat cried. Emily stood up shakily and made her way to the Slytherin table. The Hall was dead silent as she slowly sat down in her new place as a Slytherin.

Tom raised an eyebrow at the new arrival. Why did she look familiar? He shook his head slightly and tried to ignore her.

This proved easier said than done. This girl was alluring. She had a quiet air of mystery about her and was, in fact, quite attractive. It didn't help that half of the Slytherin boys were asking her all sorts of questions.

The dark boy watched as she fended off questions. He soon discovered that her answers were evasive and not really answers at all, but more questions.

She had a fast mind, Tom would give Emily that much. Though she seemed as in-the-dark as most of her new "fans". He realized then, that this girl would make an interesting addition to his ranks of Death Eaters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: I have a third chappy out and I'm quite proud of myself! I hope you guys enjoy this story.**


End file.
